


Just an old, sweet song

by Kt_fairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bitty's hands are as busy as his mouth, the back of a truck is put to good use, Jack gets what he did not know he wanted, and fireworks are ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an old, sweet song

**Author's Note:**

> Ngozi own's the characters, I did the words.

 

 

 

“Hey Jack.” Bitty’s voice cut through the hum of chatter and the faint warbling of music that was swirling around in the hot air which was pressing in on them from all sides. “Do you wanna get outta here?”

 Jack gestured vaguely at the darkness off the sky. “What about the fireworks?”

“We can go and watch them somewhere else, from the hill.” Bitty nodded to a dark shape in the distance behind them, chest hot where it pressed into Jack's arm. “A private viewing.”

 It was only the second evening they had spent together since graduation, since the kiss. Every day since then they had spoken by text or Skype, missing one another while becoming closer and closer. Jack, always more comfortable keeping his emotions at arms length, was not surprised that they could talk so easily face to face, curled up next to one another on top of the guest bed sheets, brushing his fingers over freckled shoulders and being kissed gently by warm lips as they spoke in whispers.

“Uh yeah, sure.” Jack agreed, letting Bitty grab his wrist to drag him through the crowd at the July 4th cookout until they found Suzanne, Bitty hovering at her shoulder until there was a point he could slip into her conversation.

“Excuse me, everyone - sorry. Hey Momma, can I have the truck keys please?”

“You’ll forget your head one’a these days, Eric Richard Bittle, what did y'all left in there this time?”

“Nothin’ it’s...I was gonna take Jack up to watch the fireworks from the Hill.”

“The Hill?!” Suzanne asked with a frown, turning suddenly to Jack with a fond smile on her face. “Hiya Jack honey you had enough to eat?”

“Yes thank you Suzanne.”

“Y’all sure? You don’t have to hold back this’ll all be leftovers for days, and I know how you big ol’ sporting boys need ya’ food.”

“Dickie made sure I was well fed.” He said, holding back a smile as he felt Bitty shoot a death glare at him out of the corner of his eyes.

“Why d’y’all wanna go up there?” She asked turning back to Bitty. “The party’s down here?”

“It’s a bit too hot for Jack, with the crowd.” Bitty said, dropping his voice to give it a fringe of seriousness that had Jack feeling on edge. It was the tone used with words like _overdose_ and _drugs_ when people knew he was in earshot.

“Get some beer and Coach’s barbeque in me and my brain rattles around like a BB in a boxcar I am _so_ sorry Jack I never even thought about the heat! You poor Canadian you must be roasted half to death!” She gushed, searching through her bag to find the keys to give to Bitty at the same time as pressing her hand to the heated skin just below the sleeve of Jack’s t-shirt before disappearing behind a table to find two bottles of water wet with condensation they were so chilled. “Now next time you come an’ visit y'all remember to bring some sleeveless shirts down with you. Get a nice tan to hide under all that hockey gear.”

 They skirted around the party as they made their way to where the truck was parked, Jack getting out the light on his phone so they did not trip and die in the thick darkness.

 The ride out of the field was silent, Bitty concentrating on the few yards of light from the headlights and Jack, clutching a water bottle so tightly it was creaking, was trying to stop that little voice in his head declaring that everyone there knew he had anxiety, all saying amongst themselves _“You hear what Coach’s boy said? The crowd was too much for him, gone off to have a panic attack no doubt, can’t be on meds, of course, after what happened.”_ That they were all reporting it to Deadpsin right now so the headlines tomorrow would yell **Jack Zimmermann has panic attack in 4th of July crowd, what does this mean for new season at the Falc’s?**

 The familiar, numbing cycle was stopped by Bitty’s warm hand hesitantly touching his. “I’m sorry about what I said, I didn’t think how it would sound until I was sayin' it. I know Mom would never have thought about it that way.” More of his hand moved over Jack’s. “I promise you I will never use your anxiety, ever, in anyway Jack, I promise. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have let my mouth get ahead of my brain like it always does.”

 Jack turned his hand over so they were palm to palm, fingers lacing gently. “It’s okay. It was an accident, eh? You shouldn’t have to be on eggshells around me.” He said automatically.

“It’s not. Okay that is. Accidents do happen but it’s not like I only just found out about it.” Bitty glanced over, squeezing his hand. “I’m your...we’re…”

“...Dating?” Jack ventured, feeling butterflies in his chest at hearing the word out loud, glancing over at Bitty who's small smile made it seem like he was glowing.

“Now you’re my boyfriend I gotta step up.”

“You were doing great as my friend.”

“Well yes, I am great. And we’re still friends mister.” Bitty declared as he pulled over just before they got to a low hanging tree, the lights of the cookout visible out of Bitty’s window. “Everyone that is…” He waved his free hand around, looking for the word, “...that is careless around you I wanna hit a puck at their shins. You’re not delicate by any means at all, people just...thinkin’ about what you say and how it can hurt people is a consideration we should all take for one another.”

 The ticking of the cooling engine filled the sudden silence as they looked at one another in the dark cab, Jack knowing Bitty was not just talking about him anymore. Knowing how casual homophobia hurt when it was not directed at you, hating that Bitty knew how it hurt to be thrown in your face.

 They looked at the shapes of one another, picking out features through familiarity more than anything. Jack felt totally open in front of Bitty, not since Kenny had he been so open in front of another person but with Bitty there was no tightness in his chest, no what ifs, no pressure. He felt like he might just be able to be enough.

 Bitty was already leant in half way across the centre console before Jack realised, closing the distance between them to give Bitty a soft, chaste kiss, humming when a slight palm rested on his chest.

“Wanna go and sit in the back to watch the fireworks?” Bitty asked quietly when they parted. Jack nodded but they stayed put, soaking up the closeness between them.

Eventually Bitty broke away and slipped out of the truck, Jack not far behind. He watched Bitty clamber into the back using a wheel to give himself a foot up, the muscles of his tanned, bare legs and arms suddenly more obvious than they had previously been. Jack felt himself flush, knowing he could look now but still not used to it.

Bitty’s climb into the back had not rocked the truck one bit, it was like he weighed nothing (no matter what Holster said he was not that light) and Jack had to take a moment to tell himself it was okay if it shifted under his weight, he was 200+lb of Hockey Body of course it would, before he took a deep breath and joined Bitty.

 They shifted about getting comfortable against the side, Bitty digging a blanket out of somewhere for them to sit on.

 Jack felt eyes on him when he finally got settled, glancing over to find Bitty’s large pale brown eyes, gone black in the darkness, regarding him with determination. Jack raised an eyebrow at him in question, watching Bitty shift closer so he could reach out and run his fingers through Jack’s hair as he pushed himself up a little so he could kiss Jack without craning his head.

 All their kisses before this had been gentle, not lacking in feeling but careful, searching out what was between them. Now there was a force to it, Bitty tugging Jack in closer by a hand on his jaw and sighing when he came willingly. There was a faint brush of wetness on his bottom lip and Jack let his mouth open so Bitty’s tongue could hesitantly slide across his, bringing the taste of cherry pie into his mouth as Bitty moaned at the contact. Jack placed a supporting hand on Bitty’s hip as he shifted up onto his knees so he could get a better angle, other hand coming to cup Jack’s face so he could kiss him how he liked, Jack moaning as he sat back and let Bitty take the lead, every touch making his skin tingle.

  **BANG** _crackle_

 Bitty pulled away so their lips were barely touching when the first firework went off, the faint flash of colours lighting up the darkness behind Jack’s eyelids so he opened them to find Bitty already looking at him intently, face flushed.

“Hey.” Jack said quietly, not wanting to break the moment but unsure what Bitty’s expression meant.

 Bitty looked like he was gathering courage to say something with weight to it, but instead went with “Hey yourself,” as he settled back down, murmuring  “Mmm, this is nice,” when Jack lay an arm over his narrow shoulders so Bitty could snuggle as close as he could into his side.

 Fireworks were always magical, even so close after Canada Day Jack was enthralled, watching them twinkle for mere seconds against the dark sky as he let his fingers trail absentmindedly over the bare skin of Bitty’s shoulder. It was why he did not pay much attention to Bitty’s hand going for an explore, lightly passing over his chest, down his stomach and along a thigh, his attention only being brought to it when fingertips slipped under the hem of his shirt. He looked down as Bitty’s hand pressed against his stomach, sliding up Jack’s chest and back down again to skim along the top of his shorts.

 Jack took a deep breath, he was already a little uncomfortable in his pants from the kisses and this was not making it any better, it had been years since someone had touched him like this.

 He finally moved when Bitty’s hand slipped off his stomach to press against the growing bulge in the front of his shorts. Jack did not push his hand away, just leant his fingers on Bitty’s wrist to pause him.

“I know this is a mood killer.” Jack said when Bitty looked up at him. “You told me you’ve never dated before, I just don’t know if you’ve done any of this before?”

 Bitty blushed and shook his head. “No. Not for want of offers.”

“I don’t doubt that at all.”

 Bitty blushed harder, slapping Jack’s chest playfully with the back of his hand. “Charmer.”

“I’m a truther if anything, eh?” Jack said, smiling when Bitty snorted, getting taken by surprise when Bitty kissed him gently.

“I never liked any of them enough, but I like you enough.”

 Jack blushed this time, kissing Bitty lightly. “I like you enough too.”

“Good, cause I really want to touch you.” Bitty said with a heat in his voice Jack had not heard before as his hands slid down again with determination, tugging on the bottom of Jack’s shirt like he wanted it off.

 Jack froze, watching in horror as Bitty pushed his t-shirt up to his chest. They had lived together, Bitty had escorted Jack around campus at Hazeapalooza, they had shared hotel rooms, locker rooms, even showers for fucks sake. Bitty had literally been in the room when Jack was naked and he had not panicked about it then. _Crisse_ , he had been in the showers with most of the SMH team, they all must have seen the stretch marks on Jack’s hips, his thighs, across his shoulders.

 _Bitty knows,_ Jack thought to himself, _and Bitty won’t care and that’s why you love him._

Jack’s breath shuddered on the inhale and Bitty looked up, concerned. “Jack?”

“I’m…” _It’s dark, the light from the fireworks are barely enough to light us up, he may not see, you’ll just make it weird let it go._

“Do you not want to, honey?” Bitty asked quietly, his confidence disappearing as his grip loosened on Jack's shirt. “I just assumed you would cause...cause I’m an idiot.”

“I do Bits, I do. I’m not...it’s just...” He felt himself hunching over, moving to cover himself, freezing when Bitty caught his wrists.

He peered up at Bitty who was frowning slightly, feeling something in him melt when Bitty’s expression softened. “I got somethin’ to admit to you.” He said gently.

“Oh?”

“I knew none of y’all would really mind, but I always tried to keep my eyes to myself in the locker room. It’s only polite, you know?” Jack nodded, thrown by the change in subject. “But sometimes...y’all are so big and ripped and I have been starved of that in my life...sometimes my eyes would stray.” Bitty leant forward, lips pressing against the underneath of Jack’s jaw. “I’d always find myself lookin’ at you.” His lips brushing against his ear. “Sometime’s I’d wonder what it would be like to kiss all those stretchmarks.”

Jack let out a noise that was loud in the stillness around them, grabbing Bitty’s tank in his fists as deft fingers came to trace over his hip. “ _Bits_.”

“How ‘bout it, handsome?" He asked, smile a little unsure.

 Jack breathed deeply, nervous and excited and a bit more nervous. Kent had ignored them if Jack ever took his top off when they were together, the one night he had with Camilia had been one where what was in the way was just shoved aside so you could get to what you wanted as quickly as possible. He had never had anyone pay attention to them before and the thought was...pretty good.

“Okay, okay go for it.”

 The smile on Bitty’s face had the same effect on Jack as walking into his first Falc’s training session, exhilaration, nerves, and a feeling like he might cry, kissing Bitty firmly as he scooted down a little so his feet hit the other side of the truck.

 Bitty pressed his palms onto Jack’s thighs so they could take his weight as he swooped down to nuzzle into Jack’s hip, warm breath making his skin break out in goosebumps. Jack stared down at the blond head in disbelief, shuddering when soft lips kissed along one of the pale lines. “Oh my lord Jack.” Bitty murmured, actually licking one before kissing them again. “My lord.”

 He found he was panting before long, moaning every time Bitty kissed his name into his skin with a sigh, watching Bitty’s body shift over him, digging his fingers into the tingling skin of the hip he had just kissed all over as he moved to the over one.

 Jack was trembling by the time Bitty was finished, tension suddenly thrumming between them when Bitty leant his forehead on Jack’s belly button, face just above the bulge of Jack’s dick. Bitty broke the tension with a huff, sitting up so he was knelt between Jack’s legs. “Will you let me kiss some more?"

 Oh how badly Jack wanted to say his thighs, wanted to get on his knee’s with Bitty’s mouth on him but it would be unfair to ask Bitty for that, it was too soon. Instead he whispered “My back”, hoarsely.

 Bitty waggled his eyebrows. “How about turnin’ ‘round for me?”

 The truck shifted Jack moved so quickly, dick twitching at those words, the thought of Bitty asking him to bend over so he could fuck him suddenly in fully immersive 3D. He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, gasping when Bitty pressed against him, dick nudging against his lower back as Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack’s chest so he could grip his shoulders as he kissed over the barely there marks from when he had shot up and across one late summer month.

 Bitty shifted and his dick brushed over Jack’s ass and he almost cried out, having to push Bitty away or the want would be too much. Anything like that could not happen now, they were not prepared at all, could not really happen until Bitty came to stay with him before school started and Jack had to concentrate on Hockey until then, not his boyfriends dick.

 When Jack turned back around Bitty threw himself at him, grabbing his ass as they kissed dirtily, wet and loud, teeth nipping at lips and tongues sliding against one another. Bitty was rubbing himself against Jack with short, uncoordinated movements and Jack was not going to let Bitty’s first time be coming in his pants in the back of a pick up.  “Can I suck you off, Bits?” He asked tentatively against Bitty's lips.

 Bitty jerked back looking like he had been taken by surprise, kiss swollen lips parted invitingly so Jack had to press another kiss to them. “Jack.” Bitty sighed. “You can, but only if you really want to.”

 Jack sat back, hands resting on Bitty’s narrow hips, taking in Bitty’s wide, still surprised, eyes, “Of course I want to, but do you want me to? You sure you want to do this out here?”

“I’m sure honey, really sure. L...never got past thinking about my plan to jerk you off, I guess.” He shifted, looking a little thrown. “Didn’t dare think about other things when I couldn’t touch you.”

 Jack lowered them down carefully so Bitty was laid out across the blanket, holding himself up on his elbows as Bitty wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing all over Bitty's face until he laughed. "You want me to stop you just say, eh?, you want me to do something just ask." He said against Bitty's jaw, waiting for him to nod.

 He cupped Bitty’s hip in one big hand as he bent to kiss along his collarbone, shifting his tank up to nip at his tummy, smiling when Bitty squirmed and laughed, running a soothing hand up Bitty’s thigh as he pulled down the zipper of his shorts.

 He glanced up at Bitty to find himself watched intently by big eyes, head propped up on Jack’s bundled up shirt. “Hardly gonna miss the show am I?” He said nervously, flushing deeply when Jack’s hand ran up the inside of his thigh as he licked up the length of Bitty’s dick through the fabric of his boxers, nuzzling his face into it and breathing in his scent while Bitty moaned and shifted around him.

Jack carefully, giving Bitty time to change his mind, slipped his index fingers under the band of Bitty’s boxers, running them along impossibly soft skin before he tugged them down, Bitty raising himself up so Jack could pull everything down his thighs.

 Pink, straight, not any longer than Jack had had before and definitely thicker. He did not regard Bitty’s dick for too long, knowing that close examination was nerve-wracking. Jack liked his palm so he could wrap a hand around it and slowly circle his hand around the base, kissing Bitty’s thigh as he groaned.

“Given any thought to if you want to come in my mouth or not?”

“Lord in heaven! I have not thought about that, I have no idea what I want." Bitty said, voice wavering a little hysterically. "Whatever’s least messy, whatever you want. I am in your hands.”

“Then,” Jack said, making sure the warm damp air of his breath washed over the head of Bitty’s dick, “after I’ve made it so, so good for you, I’ll swallow.” He smirked up at Bitty, "If you still want me to?" Bitty nodded wildly, eyes widening as Jack licked over the head.

“Oh _mygoodness_ Jack.” Bitty huffed out, eye’s holding Jack’s gaze as he took in a comfortable mouthful of Bitty’s dick, pressing his tongue to the underside to feel the weight of him, the heat of him, Bitty gasping when he moaned at the taste, hand coming to grab at Jack’s shoulder, chest heaving.

 Jack pulled up to swirl his tongue around the head, dropping his eyes to concentrate on getting more cock in his mouth with every downward bob, finding out if he could still deep-throat after all these years. Bitty encouraged him with moans, gabbling and squirming, _crisse_ so much squirming, Jack had to put a hand on his hip to stop Bitty’s dick slipping out of his mouth.

  The hand on his shoulder moved to tangle in his hair when the head of Bitty’s cock slipped against the back of Jack’s throat and he almost choked, moving back up with a swirl of tongue that had Bitty crying out “Jack...fuck!” He felt the thighs on either side of him tremble as his nose hit coarse hair, flicking his eyes up to look at Bitty who was slack jawed and wide eyed, swallowing around the cock filling up his mouth. “Jack, Jack, Jack, ooh Jacccck.” Bitty cooed, head tipping back as his hips left the bed of the truck so he came almost buried balls deep in Jack’s mouth, cum slipping down his throat before he even started to swallow.

 Bitty’s hand slipped from Jacks hair and pressed to his cheek so he could feel the twitching line of his dick through it, “Oh Lord Jack, you are a sight.” The fingers trailed down his cheek and ran over his lips that were stretched around Bitty’s softening cock. “You are so...ooh Jack.”

He bobbed his head once more, savouring the full weight of the dick in his mouth, before Bitty tugged him off by his hair. “Over.” Bitty ordered, shoving on Jack’s shoulder until he flopped over onto his back, steadying Bitty as he slowly straddled his hips, taking a moment to tuck his dick away before he leaning in to lick his taste from Jack’s mouth.

 Jack ran his hands up Bitty’s thighs, cupping his firm ass as Bitty tugged his pants open with one hand while dragging Jack’s tender bottom lip through his teeth, making him hiss at the sting. “You are the most amazing boy in the world.” Bitty muttered, pushing himself up on one arm to reach for Jack’s underwear.

 He watched Bitty looking at him, the crease between his brows as he tried to get Jack’s dick out one handed, the tiny look of triumph on his face when he succeeded, strong slim fingers tracing over him. Jack had not realised how much he was aching to be touched until it happened, arching up into Bitty’s hand.

“Woah there, my legs are still wobbly don't go bucking me off.” Bitty kissed his collarbone, licking his palm before wrapping his hand around Jack’s dick again.

“Tighter, please.” Jack panted, hands slipping up under Bitty’s top to run over his hot, sweaty back.

“Mmm.” Bitty hummed, doing just that as he worked out how to twist his hand from the new angle. “Tell me what you like and I’ll do it, Jack. I’d do all of it.” He ducked in to kiss Jack, pulling back to look at his face intently.

“This is good Bits, I won't last long.”

“You liked sucking me off didn’t you, really liked it?” He asked in what could have been breathless amazement. Jack nodded, meeting Bitty’s eyes with a quiet moan. “I’m sorry I came so soon, but you looked so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” Jack cried out loud in the now suddenly quiet night, ripping a hand away from Bitty’s skin to cover his mouth. “I bet you look so good after you’ve been sucking dick for ages, until you lose your voice..." He hesitated, "...with my cum all over your face.”

“ _Biiits_.” Jack moaned, letting the hand from his mouth slip into his hair to pull at it, liking the sharpness of it with the rolling feeling of his oncoming orgasm. He saw Bitty noticing, saw him smile like he had found just what his strawberry pie needed. He dropped down onto his elbow so he could tug on Jack’s hair, hot breath ghosting over his tingling, overused lips.

“I want to watch you cum.”

“From that close it’ll look even worse than usual.”

“You couldn’t look bad if you tried darling. You’re so gorgeous, I could never get tired of kissin’ you all over.”

Jack had to close his eyes then, overwhelmed by the feeling of Bitty all around him, the slight solidness of him, his smell, the fact he meant what he said utterly.

He let his eyes flutter open when he came, doing what Bitty wanted because he wanted him to be happy, wanted this to be good. When Bitty got every bit of cum out of him that he could he smothered Jack with kisses, hands running all over his shoulders as the passing of their tongues got lazier and lazier until they were just panting into one anothers mouth.

“Hooo boy.” Bitty breathed, tipping sideways to curl up next to Jack, head on his shoulder. Jack made an agreeing noise. They lay there listening to one another as their breaths slowed down, legs tangled together. “I...uh, I hope I didn’t miss the mark, or overstep it, with, um, what I was saying.” Bitty said quietly, pushing up on one arm to gaze down at Jack with soft, warm eyes.

“No, I liked it.”

Bitty smiled. “I thought you might, I probably should have asked instead of going for it but... you made me feel so good, Jack, and I wanted to do that for you too.”

Jack curled his arm, bringing Bitty close enough to peck on the lips. “You would have without all that, Bits, honestly. More importantly, are you okay? Was that good for you?”

“It was amazing, you were amazing darlin’,” Bitty said against his lips, kissing him again with force.

"That's...I'm out of practice if I'm honest."

 Bitty's eyebrows raised. "I'd hate to see what you would do to me when you're up to speed." Squealing when Jack attacked his face with kisses.

 "There will be plenty of opportunities for us to find out."

 "Plenty of time for you to teach me."

 "Oh, um..." Jack felt his face burn at the thought, "We'd be even on how long we lasted.

 "Now that is groundless flattery and I won't abide it." Bitty raised an imperious eyebrow, grinning when Jack laughed, hand skimming over his chest and down his side. "I mean it, Jack. That was better than I ever hoped my first time would be. Thank you."

 "No Bits, no don't thank me. I...it was for you." 

  They kissed slowly, lazily, hands stroking faces gently, legs tangling closer, smiling at one another when they pulled apart. “Now, come on. We gotta get goin' before Momma sends out a search party.” Bitty made to get up, seemed to think again and leant down to press one more kiss onto the stretchmarks on his hip, Jack gasping in surprise.

Bitty found some tissues from somewhere and Jack cleaned himself off as well as he could while Bitty folded the blanket away and shook out the crumples from Jack’s t-shirt, sighing sadly when he pulled it on.

They climbed silently into the cab, both laughing as they blinked at the suddenly bright light of the interior as they searched under the seats for where the water had been dropped.

Jack felt eyes on him as he was chugging down half the bottle, glancing over at Bitty who was sat back just looking at him.

“You’re so gross sometimes.” Bitty sighed, tone of voice not at all reflecting what he said, he sounded like it was the best thing in the world, tone changing when he said. “Not as bad as Nursey, that boy hawks loogie’s on the locker room floor all the time and the trashcan is _right there_.”

“Isn’t he a poet?” Jack asked, finally pulling the bottle away from his lips.

“ _My point exactly!”_ Bitty threw his hands up in the air before turning the car on, suddenly double-taking back at Jack with wide eyes. “Lord in heaven.” He gasped, “You look like, well...you look like you’ve been doing what you’ve been doing.” Bitty grinned, running a finger over Jack’s lips and smiling when he tried to nip it, letting his hand finally be batted away so he could put the truck in drive. “I’ll stop to get us some Popsicle on the way home to explain those away.”  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
